


Jealousy at it's finest.

by OswinOswald15



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinOswald15/pseuds/OswinOswald15
Summary: The one where Trini and Tommy are best friends and Tommy just want's Trini to be happy.





	Jealousy at it's finest.

It was during training that she was first brought up. The new girl from detention. Tommy Oliver. Hearing that name, Trini’s head whipped round to face Zack. “You got a crush on her, Z?” said Trini, not even bothering to hide her smirk. “Nah, I think she has a thing for short girls with brown hair” recanted Zack, not even sorry that he made Trini blush. Kim joined in the conversation at this revelation. “You didn’t tell me that Tommy liked you, Trini.” Trini can sense the passive aggression from the comment and decides to dodge Kim. “She knows I don’t like her like that, we’re just friends.” Zack shakes his head at this, not believing her for one second.

The next time she was brought up was in biology. Trini had moved to sit next to Kim after becoming power rangers, however, Trini’s phone kept going off in class, and when Trini went to check it she started smiling… or was it smirking? Kim couldn’t tell. Kim writes on a piece of paper ‘Is that Tommy?’ and passes it to Trini. Trini reads it and nods before returning to focus on the work. Kim scoffs at this and ignores Trini for the rest of Biology. From this moment on, whenever she heard about Tommy, she went into a bad mood. She decided she hated Tommy as Trini would skip out on their coffee dates or mornings to hang out with Tommy instead. 

After a few weeks, Kim was sick of Trini and Tommy hanging out. It was training time and normally Kim and Trini are the first ones there but today she could hear Trini talking to someone. She rushed around the corner and saw Trini with Tommy, sparring in the pit. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" shouted Kimberly. Trini and Tommy stopped sparring, and Tommy held up the green power coin. Kim's eyes widened, and before she knew it she was in front of Tommy, ready to fight. "Where the hell did you find that!" Trini quickly got between them both, but Kim kept trying to get to Tommy.

Trini pushed Kim so hard that she fell to the ground, an angry Trini glaring at her. "What is wrong with you, Kim? Do you seriously think I would have brought her here if I thought she was a threat?" Kim averted her eyes, knowing Trini was right. Trini scoffs at Kim, before taking Tommy’s hand and leading her out of the spaceship. It was at that moment that Kim realised what Trini meant to her, but she wasn’t sure if Trini felt the same way. But then Kim thought back to all the coffee trips and the times they would fight over doughnuts in Krispy Kreme. She thought to herself ‘Is Trini worth fighting for?’. She found her answer seconds later. ‘Heck yeah, she is’.

Trini had been avoiding Kim like the plague, even in detention she would go sit with Tommy and Tommy would say something and Trini would laugh. Kim couldn’t take it anymore. She went and sat with Jason, who tried to comfort her but to no avail. Billy gave her cookies to cheer her up which helped a little. Jason was talking to Zack about organising a campfire with everyone, including Tommy. His reason for this was to ‘Welcome her to the team’ but something felt off to Zack. After detention, Zack confronted Jason. “What’s going on? Why is Trini avoiding Kim?” Zack asked after dragging Jason into a closet to talk. “Trini came up to me the other day to ask for my help. She thought Kim liked her but she wasn’t sure. She also said she had found the next green ranger and that she was willing to help with the plan.”

Zack stared at him dumbfoundedly. “Well, what is this plan? I need to know so I don’t say something to Kimberly.” Jason stood there, not knowing what to say before he finally broke after Zack gave him puppy dog eyes. “Tommy and Trini are flirting and after we know Kim likes her, I’m going to have a ‘talk’ with her to tell her to go after Trini. Once that has been done, Tommy is going to lean in to kiss Trini and hopefully, Kim stops them before they do. If not, it proves Kim doesn’t like Trini, so Trini can live on with her life and date Tommy who she has a mild crush on.” Zack looks at Jason like he is crazy. “Yeah… your plan will work but you better make sure nobody is around when the end of it happens or else, cause we all know Kim will beat the crap out of Tommy. We will also need to be nearby just in case things get out of hand.” They both exited the closet together, smiling about their newly founded plan.

It was when Kim walked into Krispy Kreme a week after Zack and Jason had their talk that proved she was finally ready. She went in to get a coffee and a doughnut to go when she heard Trini’s laughter. She looked over and saw Tommy Oliver feeding her part of a cinnamon roll while Trini was letting her. She even let Tommy wipe her mouth for her. After she got her coffee and her doughnut, she rushed to Jason’s, collapsing on his bed sobbing about how much she loved Trini. “It’s going to be okay, Kim. I think you should just tell her how you feel.” Kim looked up at him. “But she likes Tommy, or have you not been paying attention.” Jason just sighs and envelops Kim in a hug. “It’ll be okay, what if she is just using Tommy to distract herself from you. I mean it makes sense.” Kim nods, getting up and wiping her eyes. “Go get her, and try not to beat Tommy up too badly, ‘specially if they have kissed.” Kim’s eyes go wide before she dashes out the room.

Trini received a text from Jason while lying on her bed next to Tommy. It reads: ‘Operation Trimberly is a go. Up to you two from here on out.’ Trini smirks at the screen, prompting Tommy to sit up and read the text. They both get up and head out to the arranged place where they planned Kim to catch them. Meanwhile, Kim is walking down the street when she realises she doesn’t know where Trini is. She pulls out her phone to text Jason to ask him if he knows where Trini is. He immediately replies with ‘@ the football pitches with Tommy I think.’ Suddenly, Kim gets a bad feeling and uses her ranger speed to run to the pitches. She stops when she sees Trini pinned against the grass with Tommy leaning over her and moving closer. Kim rushes over and grabs Tommy by the shirt before pulling her off Trini.

It was at this moment that Trini knew she was whipped for Kim. Kim’s show of aggression and possessiveness made her get up and throw herself at Kim, only to be flipped over and pinned by Kim’s legs. Kim looked around to find Tommy but she was gone. The only people left on the field were Trini and Kimberly. Kim looked down at Trini, whose mouth was slightly agape and had a dazed look on her face. Suddenly, Trini leaned up and captured Kim’s lips with her own. She couldn’t describe how soft Kim’s lips were. Trini snaked her arms around Kim’s back and pulled her flush against her, enjoying the warmth. When Kim’s head finally caught up, she started kissing back, tangling her hands in Trini’s hair. When they broke apart, Kim said what she had been trying to say for weeks. “I love you,” Trini responded by pulling Kim in for another kiss. “I love you too, but damn that jealousy.” Trini only smirked as she watched Kim’s face as she caught on to what was going on. “Did everyone but me know?” Trini smirked, before using her weight to flip them again. “Yes, yes they did.” Trini captured Kim’s lips one final time before getting up and walking away. “You coming or not, princess?” Kim shuddered at the nickname and quickly got up to follow Trini, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked home to Kim’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - alltheshipsfromheretoyonder.tumblr.com/ask or alltheshipsfromheretoyonder.tumblr.com/submit if you wanna ask me to write for a specific prompt.


End file.
